


Baby Baby

by goldieslove



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldieslove/pseuds/goldieslove
Summary: Until now I still can't believe I wrote this, my first smut ever!! My mom will kill me if she knows, but some smut fics I've read triggered me to write this. So, this is inspired by all the smut fics I've read LOL It's such a struggle and took me weeks to complete this. I think it'll be my first and only smut fic I'll ever write, I don't thinkI'll be able to write this kind of story again (or maybe unless bongbeom do things that makes me want to write smut again haha). It's.. explicit and dirty.. Please don't judge me >.< /runs





	Baby Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Until now I still can't believe I wrote this, my first smut ever!! My mom will kill me if she knows, but some smut fics I've read triggered me to write this. So, this is inspired by all the smut fics I've read LOL It's such a struggle and took me weeks to complete this. I think it'll be my first and only smut fic I'll ever write, I don't thinkI'll be able to write this kind of story again (or maybe unless bongbeom do things that makes me want to write smut again haha). It's.. explicit and dirty.. Please don't judge me >.< /runs

Jibeom stepped back from the bed, eyes never left the bed. He crossed his arms, feeling satisfied watching his handiwork. Adrenaline ran through his body at the thought of what he'll do and get later. The night was going to be fun. And satisfying.

Jaehyun looked innocent like a kid when he's sleeping. Jibeom smirked. This man had fooled everyone with his innocent look. But he knew, Jaehyun wasn't as innocent as people thought. On the outside, Jaehyun's shy and cute demeanor made people gushed over him. But in the inside... Jibeom felt lucky and special to know Jaehyun's dark secret.

He caught Jaehyun sneaked out from their gathering in Daeyeol hyung's flat just 3 floors below their shared flat a week ago. There was something suspicious in Jaehyun's body language, so he decided to quietly follow Jaehyun out. He almost went back to Daeyeol's flat when he saw Jaehyun only went back to their shared flat. Until now, he was still grateful he didn't go back. 

There, under the dim light in his bedroom, Jaehyun shed all his clothes, lay down on the bed and started to stroke his cock. Jibeom still remembered how he was taken aback watching the sight before him. He shouldn't have watched it, but he couldn't turn his eyes away from Jaehyun's slender form, from his spread legs and from his hand grasping his cock, pumping it in a fast pace. He couldn't just leave when Jaehyun called his name with his deep, husky and arousing voice. Jaehyun called his name. Jaehyun was imagining him while masturbating.

The thought made Jibeom's chest full, and his pants became tight. He was so turned on it's painful. A thought of barging in and "help" Jaehyun crossed in his mind, but he stopped himself in time. He wanted to see Jaehyun came while thinking about him. It didn't take long for Jaehyun to finish. Jibeom almost came when Jaehyun came while keening his name.

"Shit," He cursed at the sensual sight. However, he didn't have time to indulge himself. Jaehyun woobily get off from bed and wore his clothes after a few minutes basking in the bliss of orgasm. He had to go back before Jaehyun knew he's there.

Jibeom quietly eyed Jaehyun when the man went back to Daeyeol's flat, pretending nothing happened. Sungyoon cooed at Jaehyun when he laughed cutely at Jangjun's joke. Jibeom groped the cushion on his lap. Sungyoon had been fooled. 

He smirked. An idea suddenly came to his head. Jaehyun had to be punished. For fooling everyone, and for making him the object of his sexual fantasy.

Waiting for a week to execute his plan was agonizing, especially he's sharing flat with Jaehyun, which meant he saw the man every day. Every night he would lie wide awake on his bed, imagining what Jaehyun was doing inside his room. He waited until Jaehyun submitted his last paper of the term before executing his plan. He wanted Jaehyun to enjoy what he's going to do with him without worrying about anything else.

Jibeom was waken up from his train of thoughts when Jaehyun stirred in his sleep. Jaehyun was still on his cute pajama with cloud pattern, but he had tied Jaehyun's wrists with soft scarf to the bedpost. He bit his lips watching Jaehyun made weird noises as the man slowly came back from dreamland.

"Nghh," Jaehyun stretched his body, eyes were still shut, still enjoying his sleep until he realized something straining his arm.

Slowly, Jaehyun opened his eyes while tugging the scarf. Once he saw that his arms were restrained to the bed post, he started to panic.

"You'll hurt your wrists if you do that."

Jaehyun snapped his head towards him. "J-Jibeom? What is this? What happened?"

Slowly but surely, Jibeom walked to the bed. He can't deny he's excited. Jaehyun's helpless state fulled the fire inside him.

"Jibeom?" Jaehyun tentatively called, unconsciously scooted his body further from Jibeom.

Jibeom outstretched his hand, and gave a light touch on Jaehyun's stomach, making the latter flinched.

"Jibeom, please stop playing anymore, it's not funny," Jaehyun sounded panic for real. It made Jibeom smile.

"Don't be scared," He smiled sweetly. "You'll enjoy this, I promise."

"Enjoy what?" Jaehyun asked with small voice. Jibeom gave him the sweetest smile he could muster. But instead of answering, he moved his hands upwards, from Jaehyun's stomach to his chest, giving a slight pressure. The satisfaction was so great when he felt Jaehyun's body shuddered under his touch.

"Jibeom, what are you doing??!" 

His hand stilled when it rested on the chest area. He could feel Jaehyun's erratic heartbeat on his palm.

"You don't like it?" His eyes glinted at Jaehyun's bewildered look. The older man licked his lips nervously. "You're creeping me out."

"Creeping you out?" Jibeom's raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure? I thought you're craving for my touch?"

"W-what?" 

Slowly, he popped the top button of Jaehyun's pajama top, then continued with the rest of button. He did it leisurely, knowing that the slow pace would make Jaehyun more anxious.

"Jibeom what are you doing?? Stop it!" Jaehyun was struggling hard, tugging the scarf in panic while squirming his body but to no avail. Instead of stopping, Jibeom moved the pajama to the side, revealing Jaehyun's bare upper body. Jaehyun almost shouted when Jibeom's fingertips made contact with his skin.

"Jibeom!" Jaehyun shrieked watching he moved his finger closer to his nipple. The helpless man took a sharp inhale as he felt Jibeom touched his nipple. Jibeom smirked. He intended to blindfold Jaehyun, but decided not to do it. It would be torturing also to be able to see what he's doing but can't do anything about it.

Jibeom pinched Jaehyun's nipple slowly, rubbing the sensitive flesh with his thumb and index finger. 

"Nghhh!!" Jaehyun moaned sexily, arching his body in a way that made Jibeom's pants tighter.

"You like it Jaehyunnie?" He purred. "It's better than touching yourself right?"

Jaehyun's eyes which were looking at him were wide. "W-what a-are you talking about?"

Jibeom dipped his right knee on the bed and brought him closer to his prey. "I saw you, Jaehyunie," He whispered into the man's ears. "I saw you masturbating while screaming my name."

"No I didn't!"

Jibrom laughed when the other denied with red face. "I saw you with my own eyes. Last week when you secretly walked away from Daeyeol hyung's flat," Jaehyun's breath hitched. "I followed you here, and watched you get off while thinking of me stroking your cock." He put his left hand without warning to Jaehyun's cock and Jaehyun almost jumped from the touched.

"You are hard," Jibeom withdrew his hand back. "You want me."

Jaehyun was looking at him with horror on his eyes. Jibeom could guess what the male was thinking. He had known Jaehyun long enough to be able to guess what's the meaning of the stare. He saw embarrassment, insecurity, and fear. Those pair of eyes glistened, and he immediately reached over to cup Jaehyun's cheek. 

"And I certainly want you too."

"…"

"You have no idea how much I want you. It's torturing me."

"Jibeom.."

"Yes, that's right call my name. Scream my name."

He dived in to claim Jaehyun's lips. The older bit welcomed him with so much vigor. Jibeom smiled in the kiss. Jaehyun was obviously unexperienced in this. Jaehyun took everything he offered greedily. When he pulled back, Jaehyun bit his lips, refused to separate. He chuckled breathlessly. It was such a turn on.

"Do you want more?" He wiped his wet lips with the back of his hands. The debauched Jaehyun nodded his head like hypnotized.

"I want you, Jibeom."

It took all his willpower to hold himself back. He had planned this, he wanted to stick to the plan. Slowly. Make Jaehyun desperate. Make Jaehyun beg for more. Make Jaehyun scream his name.

"Be patient, baby," He said with hoarse voice. "You'll get what you want. Heck, you'll get more than what you want. I'll do you good until it's too much for you and you'll beg me to stop, but guess what. I won't stop. I won't stop until you come again and again, until you lose function of your body because of the pleasure I'll give you."

Jaehyun whimpered. A blotch of wet spot formed on Jaehyun's pajama pants, making Jibeom smirked triumphantly.

"Don't get too excited, we barely begin."

"Jibeom, please- Ackh!"

Jaehyun's long neck was his second target after the lips. He sucked and bit every inch of the exposed skin, went up to bite Jaehyun's ears, then went back to the neck. Some purplish spot started to form right away. Jaehyun kept on making lewd noises and his legs were moving restlessly on the bed.

"Let me go," Jaehyun breathed out. "Please let my hands go. Jibeom.. I want to touch you."

He ignored Jaehyun's plead and run his tongue along Jaehyun's clavicle instead. Jaehyun tasted so sweet, he's addicted already.

"Jibeom ah," Jaehyun's mouth was opened as an effort to get as much as air supply to his lungs. His eyes were hazy and Jibeom could feel the wetness on Jaehyun's pants on his thigh. He's barely started but Jaehyun had been in a mess. A proud feeling seeped through Jibeom's body. He was witnessing how much Jaehyun want him. He cupped Jaehyun's cheeks, making the other looking at him. "Watch me."

With keeping the eye contact, Jibeom lower his head. His lips stretched into a smile while Jaehyun's eyes widened in panic. "No, no, Jibeom. No-Ahhhhh!"

Jaehyun arched his body like it's being electrocuted once Jibeom's tongue licked his nipple. Satisfied with the reaction, Jibeom's confidence grew. He gave the nipple another lick, then started to suck the sensitive organ like there's no tomorrow. While doing so, he put his body right on top of the writhing man, pining his arms and legs. He let out a soft moan as their cocks rubbed against each other.

Jaehyun wailed louder, feeling tortured with the pleasure he received. His mouth didn't stop letting out arousing moan.

"Fuck, Jibeom!" Jaehyun screamed when he felt his nipples got bitten. Jibeom, in the other hand, froze. For a few seconds he stared at a panting Jaehyun. He couldn't believe his ears. For 7 years he'd known Jaehyun, it was the first time he heard Jaehyun cursing. He was excited to bring out a new side of Jaehyun. He would make sure he'll see it.

"Yes, I'll fuck you later," He smirked. "But now, I'm going to have my fun."

"Ngghhhhh!"

The sensation of their cocks rubbing through his and Jibeom's pants was too overwhelming especially when Jibeom continued to assault his nipples, sucking and biting one, while his hands toyed with the other one. His mind was starting to get lost in pleasure. He arched his back and moved his hips to get more friction on his cock. Jibeom was humping him so hard it didn't take much time until he reached his climax. Jaehyun gritted his teeth and gripped the scarf tightly until his knuckles turned white. 

"I'm coming. I'm coming.. Ahhhh!!"

Jibeom looked up and almost cum right there as he saw the most erotic scene he'd ever seen. Jaehyun's eyes had rolled back in the sockets, head tilted up, veins popped out on his neck. Down there, he felt tiny spurts of wet thing on his crotch area. Jaehyun's body was tense and trembled. The man was panting so hard, and Jibeom could feel Jaehyun's heart drumming in his chest. 

Jibeom pulled back, decided to go to the next stage. He examined his artwork proudly. Jaehyun's nipples were wet, tout and red. Hickeys decorated his necks and chest. It would take a while to make it disappeared. And most of all, he's proud he had reduced Jaehyun into a moaning mess. Without warning, he pulled off Jaehyun's pants and underwear in one go. Jaehyun groaned loudly when his sensitive cock sprang out and made contact with the cold air.

Jibeom paused for a while, admiring the gorgeous sight. Jaehyun's hips and thighs were so mesmerizing. Jaehyun was overall thin, but he had apple hips and meat thigh that looked so supple. His hands unconsciously moved to cup and knead those full ass cheeks.

"Jibeom. Jibeom.."

He knew what Jaehyun want, but there's an area he hadn't touched yet. He wanted to enjoy Jaehyun's body before moving to the main course. He gripped Jaehyun's hips and locked eyes with Jaehyun. Jaehyun's eyes were hazy, watching him sticking his tongue out tracing the flat stomach before dipped it into Jaehyun's navel. "Angghh," Jaehyun bucked his hips repeatedly. His cock had stood up in full glory again. Jibeom turned impatient with all the sensual noises came out from Jaehyun's mouth. "Jibeom, I want to come," Jaehyun panted. "Please make me come. Ah.. Yes! Just like that. Touch me there. Keep going."

He wasn't sure whether Jaehyun was aware of what he's saying. But he loved this vocal Jaehyun. "Starting to be naughty huh? You seem to like what I'm doing."

"I like it," Jaehyun immediately answered. "I love it. Please give me more. Haahh haahh, more, Jibeom."

Jibeom gritted his teeth. "What do you want? Tell me."

"Touch me down there. Make me come."

He moved his mouth to the south, earning a squeal from Jaehyun. But before his lips touched the pubic hair, he moved sideways and peppered kisses to the area where his pelvis and thigh met, then kissed all along Jaehyun's thigh and calves. He sucked at certain part that sent Jaehyun reeling.

"J-jibeom! It's e-enough! Touch my cock. Please!! It hurts!" 

The dirty words made Jibeom snapped. Without words he grasped Jaehyun's proud erection and pumped it on a fast pace.

"Yes!" Jaehyun squealed, bucking his hips wildly to get more friction. "Yes Jibeom! So good! You're so good! Faster. Faster!"

"Such a naughty boy!" Jibeom growled, his fist tightened around Jaehyun's dick while his other hand started to fondle the balls. Jaehyun wailed. "Look at you, begging for more. Do you want more? Huh?"

Jaehyun chanted "I want more," like a prayer, Jibeom decided to tease him more. "Tell me what you want. Beg me."

Jaehyun's eyes were wide and glistened. Just with one look, he knew Jaehyun had lost it. "More! I beg you! Stroke me faster, fuck me. Make me come!"

Jibeom gripped the cock hard and ran his thumb on the slit. The dirty words was too much. Never in his whole life he expected Jaehyun to say this kind of thing. Knowing that Jaehyun have this dirty side of him made his chest hammered. He didn't know where did the thought come from, but he felt sudden anger. What if some other guy is in his position. What if it's not him who got this privilege, but some random guy. Jaehyun was his only!

"Yes! Jibeom!! Just like that! I'm going to come! Yes!!" Just as he felt Jaehyun's going to come, Jibeom let go of his dick. Jaehyun groaned in disappointment 

"Noo!! Put it back!! Jibeom please!" 

"Say you'll only scream for me. Say that I'm the only one who can make you beg for me. Say it!" He demanded and Jaehyun didn’t hesitate to answer. "I only want you Jibeom! I don't want anybody else! Only you can satisfy me-Aaahhhhhh!"

He engulfed Jaehyun's cock with his mouth. The size was just perfect for him. Like in reflex, Jaehyun slung his legs around his shoulders, heels pushing his back to the front to make him swallow deeper.

"Yess!! Deeper! Suck me harder!! I'm so close!" Jaehyun keened loudly. Jibeom ran his tongue through the vein and gave the slit a hard lick. It made Jaehyun screamed so loud. Then he replaced his mouth with his hand. His mouth moved to the balls, sucking and pulling both for a good two minutes before moving to the perineum area.

"That's so good Jibeom ah!" Jaehyun was still talking gibberish, throwing his head to the back and enjoyed the pleasure that ran through his whole body. "So good."

"Look at me!" He command, squeezing the cock to make Jaehyun pay attention to him. Jaehyun looked at him with mouth opened. A trail of saliva flowed on one side of his lips, it drove Jibeom crazy. "Watch me as I pleasure you. Never take your eyes from me."

Jaehyun swallowed and obeyed while panting. Jibeom pushed Jaehyun's hips almost folded the body into two. Jaehyun's gasped as he felt something prodding his tight hole.

"Ooohh! So wet.. So warm.. hmm.." Jibeom growled at the dirty words, and determined to fish out more dirty words from Jaehyun. He stuck his tongue out and jammed it again to the ring muscle hard. It clenched around his tongue, Jibeom growled at the sensation. Jaehyun was so tight.

Meanwhile, Jaehyun was lost in the pleasure. After screaming his name once, the man only manage to let out incoherent words with eyes rolled up. The body twitched from time to time as Jibeom assaulted tight hole with his tongue. After a few minutes, Jaehyun's body turned rigid and he moaned long and hard, shooting cum to his own face and body.

"Haah haah haah.."

Their panting filled the silence in the room. Jibeom let Jaehyun's legs go and the limbs fell lifelessly on the bed. He stepped back, admiring the arousing image of Jaehyun, lost in orgasm after effect, with splatters of cum decorating his chest and face. Jibeom had lost his patience.

He reached over the bottle of lube he had prepared on the bedside table, and brought it back on the bed. Jaehyun was still out of his mind, and only showed reaction when Jibeom spread his legs apart and nudged his hole with his lubed finger.

"Ahhhhh.."

The long sensual moan and the tightened hole around his finger made Jibeom growled. It was driving him insane.

"Tell me. Have you ever touched yourself here?"

Jaehyun frantically shook his head.

"So I'm the first?" 

"Yes."

Jibeom was ecstatic to know he'll be Jaehyun's first. He vowed he'll make Jaehyun's first time to be unforgettable. Carefully but steadily, he pumped the hole with his finger, slowly getting deeper and deeper. Every time he felt that Jaehyun had gotten more comfortable, he added more finger. Jaehyun's body couldn't stay still so Jibeom had to hold the man's legs with his own legs. Jaehyun jolted when suddenly Jibeom's fingers touched his sensitive spot.

"Ooohh," Jibeom also came right there when he heard that moan. "J-Jibeom..it's there.. please.." Jaehyun moved his hips, trying to find his pleasure, but of course Jibeom didn't allow him. He held Jaehyun's hips tightly, and added the fourth finger instead.

Jaehyun squealed and tried to clamp his legs shut. "Jibeom," He keened. "It's too much.."

Jibeom smirked. "But we haven't even begun." But Jaehyun's face scrunched up, and he could see a droplet of tear slid down from his eyes. It suddenly made him worry. He pulled out his hands, wiped Jaehyun's tears with his other hand, and leaned forward to give the other a tender kiss.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Jaehyun shook his head weakly. "It's just.. It feels strange."

Jibeom's face softened and he leaned down to give Jaehyun another kiss. “Do you want to continue? We can stop if you want."

He badly wanted to continue, his arousal was killing him. But he didn't want to force Jaehyun. He felt weak watching Jaehyun tearing up like that Jaehyun didn't answer, so he concluded that he should stop. He couldn't deny that he's disappointed, but Jaehyun was his priority. He would rather wait until Jaehyun's ready. He was about get up, but Jaehyun suddenly circled his legs around Jibeom's waist.

"Untie me and let's do it properly."

The sentence sent chill to his spine. "Are you sure?" He croaked out. "I don't think I can stop myself once I start."

Jaehyun struggled to lift his head up and stole a kiss from Jibeom. "I trust you, you won't hurt me."

Jibeom's breath hitched. It was too overwhelming, the happiness was unthinkable, he's out of words.

"I love you," He said breathlessly. "So fucking much."

With that, he claimed Jaehyun's lips and soon they had tongue battle. Jibeom blindly untied Jaehyun's hands, and once his hands were free, he circled it around Jibeom's body, pulling him as close as possible.

"Do it," Jaehyun whispered between the kiss, and Jibeom didn't waste any more time. He got up from the bed, taking off his clothes and threw it to the floor carelessly. It felt so erotic when Jaehyun was watching at him darkly. Even after he stood there naked, Jaehyun's eyes never left his body. Jibeom wasn't that proud of his body, and it wasn't the first time Jaehyun saw him naked. They ever took shower together. But this time, Jaehyun saw him like he's a god and it boost his ego.

He pumped his cock slowly, and climbed on to the bed. Jaehyun never left his eyes away from him. Jibeom smirked. "Why? Not like you've never seen it."

Jaehyun darted his eyes from his cock to his eyes, and licked his lips.

"I want to try it," Jibeom's hand froze. "I want to taste it."

As if time had stopped, they stared at each other. Jibeom's saw determination and hunger in Jaehyun's eyes. It was hypnotizing. He didn't answer, but Jaehyun probably knew his answer. Slowly and wobbly, Jaehyun crawled closer and bent his body so his face was right in front of Jibeom's cock. Jaehyun looked up and locked their gaze while slowly moved Jibeom's hand away and replaced it with his own hand. A whimper threatened to leave Jibeom's mouth when Jaehyun's soft hand touched his cock. He could also feel Jaehyun's warm breath on his cock. It twitched, and Jaehyun made it as a signal to engulf it with his mouth.

"Ahhhh."

His hands unconsciously moved to Jaehyun's head and he massaged it to channel the pleasure buzzing all through his body. His action apparently aroused Jaehyun more as the older man bopped his head faster, slurping and grazing his teeth along the engorged organ, it drove Jibeom crazy. His breath hitched when he accidentally caught their reflection on the cupboard mirror. Their position looked erotic with him standing on his knees, and Jaehyun's head on his pelvic, butt sticking up in the air. The slurping sound was so sensual, it made his stomach tightened. He would come very soon.

With shaking hands, he gently pushed Jaehyun so the older lay down on the bed. Jaehyun's mouth glistened and he couldn't stop himself from devouring that lips. While doing so, Jibeom blindly reached for the lube bottle, squeezed it and generously applied it to his cock. 

His breath was getting heavy. Jaehyun's kiss and touches made him hot all over. Soon, he'll claim Jaehyun. He spread Jaehyun's legs wide, and guided the tip of his cock to the lubed entrance. Jaehyun pulled away from the kiss when he felt something big probed his ring of muscle. Jibeom could feel the nervousness from those black orbs and the tight grip on his shoulders.

"I'll do it slowly," He assured the man beneath him and started to kiss him again. Slowly, he pushed forward. Jaehyun's body twitched and turned rigid. Jibeom groaned. Jaehyun was squeezing him real tight down there.

"J-Jibeom," The older whimpered. "It hurts."

"Rleax," Jibeom panted, starting to send light kisses on Jaehyun's neck to distract him from the pain. "You're squeezing me so hard I can barely move."

Jaehyun wordlessly pulled him up so their lips met. This time Jaehyun led the kiss, running his tongue inside Jibeom's mouth. Jibeom slowly drilled inside, trying to get deeper and deeper. Jaehyun's all surrounded him, wet, warm, pulsating, it drove him crazy. It took all of his perseverance to stop himself from jamming his cock right away. He wanted to make Jaehyun's first time memorable and less pain.

It felt like forever until Jibeom felt his balls touched Jaehyun's ass cheeks. He pushed further, making Jaehyun released his lips and moaned loudly. 

"Jibeom," Jaehyun gasped. "So full. You're so big." Jibeom felt chill all over his body. A simple word from Jaehyun's plump lips made him hot all over.

"I'm moving." He gritted his teeth and held Jaehyun's hips. Slowly, he grounded his hips, before pulling back and repeated the same actions over and over. Jibeom thrust in steady rhythm while they kissed, hands roaming at each other's body. Jaehyun was so open, welcoming him, writhing, enjoying the time when their bodies became one. The slapping sound of his balls hitting Jaehyun's ass cheeks mixed with the sound of their heavy breathing made Jibeom's moved faster. Jaehyun closed his eyes, clutching the pillow while his lips parted to let out strangled moan. After some time, Jibeom managed to hit the special spot.

"Ooohh.." 

Jaehyun trashed his head back, moaning loudly with hoarse voice. Knowing that Jaehyun had started to feel pleasure, Jibeom moved faster and deeper. 

"AH! There! Jibeom.. it's there," Jaehyun gripped Jibeom's shoulder tightly. "Hit it again."

Jaehyun had started to move his own hips, trying to seek pleasure. Gritting his teeth, Jibeom pulled Jaehyun up so the older straddled him. Jibeom laid his back on the bed while Jaehyun wasting no time, bounced his body while making sensual noises.

The sight was so erotic, Jibeom felt his stomach tightened. Jaehyun was called sloth by their friends because the guy was slow and lazy to move. But now, Jaehyun moved so fast on his lap, using all his strength to chase for release. The thought of Jaehyun wanting him so much made Jibeom had to use all his willpower not to fuck Jaehyun deep and hard. He wanted to see how Jaehyun yearned for him.

"Hahh hahh.. Jibeom.. Please.."

After a few minutes, Jaehyun was tired, he knew it. His movement had turned unorganized and he's not bouncing anymore. Instead, he moved his hips to the front and back. It was easy to tell that he hadn't satisfied yet, but his energy was drained.

"Jibeom," Jaehyun panted, running his fingers over Jibeom's chest. "Help me." 

The hazy gaze made Jibeom snapped. He brought his body up in a sudden movement, and jerked his hips up and down. Jaehyun screamed and clutched his shoulder tightly as Jibeom drilled his hole.

"Yes! Yes! Just like that!"

Jibeom swore he could get off from just listening to Jaehyun's husky voice saying dirty things. He gripped Jaehyun's waist and left kisses and bites to the man's neck and chest. Jibeom knew Jaehyun was so close. He wanted to make it last longer, but he couldn't help it anymore. One of his hands sneaked to grasp Jaehyun's cock and pumped it harshly. Jaehyun's body jolted like being electrified.

"Jibeom!" The older keened and it sent spark to Jibeom's body.

"Come with me," He whispered to Jaehyun's ears and kissed him like there's no tomorrow.

Jibeom felt the hole tightened, signaling the release. He used all his strength to fuck Jaehyun and soon, Jaehyun came with a strangled moan. 

"Damn it!" Jibeom moved his hips frantically, and finally shot his load inside Jaehyun.

"Aahhh," Jaehyun's body slumped on Jibeom like he's boneless. For a while, none of them moved, only their hard breathing echoed in the whole room. Jibeom was in bliss. Their heart beat in similar rhythm as if they became one. Jibeom felt his body shook in afterglow. The feeling of their sweating bare skin touching sent sparks to his whole body. The way Jaehyun clenched and unclenched around him didn't helped either.

Jaehyun moaned quietly in his ears. "You're hard again."

"You're squeezing me down there," Jibeom gritted his teeth, trying to hold himself. In the end he nipped Jaehyun's neck, who was tattered with hickeys, adding new love bites 

As if taking revenge, Jaehyun latched his mouth to Jibeom's shoulders, kissing it and sucking some spots, leaving purplish bruise.

"Can we do it again?" Jibeom panted. His hard cock started to get painful. He needed some release.

Jaehyun didn't answer but he started to move his hips. Jibeom placed a last kiss on Jaehyun's neck before maneuvering the man to be on his four. He gripped Jaehyun's hips and started to move slowly.

"Ugh," Jaehyun grunted. From his point of view, Jibeom could see Jaehyun gripped the bedsheet hard. "Move faster."

He was glad Jaehyun asked him to move fast, he almost couldn't control himself. He pulled out then slammed back hard and fast. Jaehyun's body was like a doll, helplessly bounced back and front from the hard thrust.

"Should I go faster?" Jibeom teased the other, and to his surprise Jaehyun nodded.

"Faster."

Jibeom fixed his position and gripped Jaehyun's hips harder. It would definitely leaving mark. He was tired, but the pleasure kept him going.

"Ooohh!" Suddenly Jaehyun's arms and legs buckled. Jibeom had brushed his sensitive spot, making him leaking, wetting the bedsheet.

"Have I found it?" It was hard to even talk. The pleasure sent from his cock to his whole body made him breathless. It was overwhelming. 

"Yes," Jaehyun trembled. "Yes, it's there."

He knew Jaehyun was close judging from the labored breathing and high pitch squeals from the man's mouth. Wanting to drive Jaehyun out of his limit, Jibeom grabbed Jaehyun's arms and shoulders, lifted his upper body up so that his back touched Jibeom's chest. The new position made his cock buried even deeper. Jaehyun groaned loudly, throwing his head to the back.

"You're so deep inside me," Jaehyun purred, and Jibeom couldn't resist to not leaving bites on Jaehyun's neck. His hands sneaked towards Jaehyun's chest, fondling the twin nubs, making Jaehyun moaned long and low.

"Watch yourself in the mirror," Jibeom said beside Jaehyun's ear. "Look at how open you're for me. How your body give in to my touch."

Jaehyun made a strangled sound like he's crying, bit refused to open his eyes. 

"Open your eyes!" He said firmly, and this time Jaehyun obeyed. Their eyes met through the mirror. Jibeom's head was spinning. It was too sensual, Jaehyun's half lidded gaze and his body.

"J-Jibeom," Jaehyun called him breathlessly. "It feels s-so good."

"Yeah baby. You make me feel good too," Jibeom whispered to Jaehyun's ears. "I'm so deep inside you. Do you feel it?"

"Y-yes. So deep."

"See how hard I make you," One of his hands trailed down and grasped Jaehyun's hard cock. Jaehyun wailed, one hand grabbing Jibeom's hand which was stroking his cock, and hand was thrown back to hold Jibeom's nape. "So hard like a rock, and so wet."

"Jibeom, fuck me."

Didn't want to waste his time anymore, Jibeom claimed the inviting lips and began to snap his hips fast and hard. His hand followed the rhythm, and soon, incoherent words spilled out from Jaehyun's mouth. Jaehyun won't last long. His cock had leaking so much it created squelching sound in every stroke. Jibeom gritted his teeth, he couldn't hold himself anymore.

"Haaahh haaaah haaahh Ouuhh!" Jaehyun really won't last long.

Jibeom pulled out and let Jaehyun lay on his back, spread his legs, and before he could protest, he pushed his cock into the tight entrance, thrusting hard like a rabbit in heat.

Jaehyun turned hysterical. The man was clutching the pillow and screamed. Their neighbors must have heard, but it was not important at the moment. He needed to finish it soon. Jibeom knew he's going to come soon. His cock was twitching hard, ready to shoot his load.

"Ahhhh!!"

Jaehyun came, spurting his cum hard. Jibeom snapped his hips a few times until the hard squeeze on his cock became unbearable. He came with a loud groan, shooting his cut deep into Jaehyun.

He dropped his body lifelessly. Half of his upper body collided with Jaehyun's. He inhaled oxygen greedily with his nose and mouth. His orgasm was so intense his mind went blank, and he couldn't think of anything aside from the weird but pleasing buzz throughout his whole body.

After a few minutes, when his consciousness had returned, he realized that it was too quiet. He peeked over and saw Jaehyun had passed out. Jibeom straightened up and brushed the sweat on Jaehyun's forehead and placed a light kiss on his lips.

Knowing Jaehyun’s shy personality, he knew it would be awkward in the next morning, but he'll deal with that tomorrow.


End file.
